The Spyroclub Battles/Battle of the Commenters
NOTE: STOP PUTTING THIS IN YOUR POV. I'm tired of seeing propaganda. THIS also is to you "Spyroclub1", you cannot make up propaganda like this! What were The Spyroclub Battles? The Spyroclub Battles were a series of events where there was a lot of drama spilling out both on the wiki and the comment section. This can also be recognized as the War of The Commenters. 1st Battle, the Battle of the Pages. The Battle of the pages was an event where Spyroclub was accused of spamming multiple pages for the Summer Cup, there was a lot evidence backing this up, but Spyro claimed he was helping the comment section with backup pictures in case they get deleted, and he realized his mistakes and deleted the categories. Spyroclub1 and 7o'clock argued over the edits, which ended with them resolving the conflict together, but then Swayam got really mad because of this, making Spyroclub1 ban him from the minecraft server. Even though badge gaining is not a wiki rule and nothing Spyroclub1 did violated the rules, Swayamplays banned him for 3 days, then he let him back on the wiki. While that was happening, Pig Lover decided to join in, ultimately making things worse for Spyroclub's team, because this would stir up a lot of more conflict than it already was. The Sides looked like this: The battle ended when Swayamplayz and Spyroclub made a truce to end this. 2nd Battle, the Battle of the Choices. The Battle of the Choices is a battle when Neptune suggested to Spyroclub1 on Discord that he should ask for respected commenter, in which Spyroclub1 agreed and gave Neptune his resume. A few commenters disagreed such as 7o'clock and Pig Lover, the conflict went on, to a non-stopping trip to going nowhere. Neptune next promoted Spyro to respected commenter. Unfortunately, this blew out an argument whether he should be it or not, but Pig Lover then thought whether this should be even called "Respected Commenter." He believed this went against the meaning. 3rd, and last battle (possibly not in the future) the Battle of Currency. The Battle of Currency is a battle where Spyroclub made the idea to add Currency to the Wiki. Pig Lover didn't like this idea and said to Spyroclub, firstly what should be considered a "blog post" and should've made this a poll, Spyroclub1 then gave the good point that this is basically a poll, asking everyone. But Neptune realized it was hateful, and trying to keep the wiki drama free, deleted Pig Lover's comments on the page and said "it was hate." The only two people currently that disagreed was Pig Lover and BiggerNate91, but some commenters jumped on this chance and made stuff cost money, adding their named to the table and agreeing, such as Henry Hudson and Tophu. Neptune tried to tell Pig Lover that he couldn't just delete respected commenter, but he posted a poll, which made things more logical. Later, they worked things out. Aftermath of the war (may resume in the future.) Neptune and Spyroclub's and Pig Lover's all going down. Huge tensions between both sides. (Possibly more in the future..?) The Comprise of the Battles. Neptune asked if the war could finish, and Pig Lover agreed. The war ended in a white peace. Category:Wars